Echowind
Echowind is a silver she-cat with darker splotches, white flecks, and deep blue eyes. History :She is born in RiverClan alongside her sister, Icekit to Thistleflame and Snowstorm. She and Icekit inherit Snowstorm's looks, but inherit their fathers shocking blue eyes. Echokit and Icekit grow up close together, and are born amidst the RiverClan-ShadowClan war, that started due to Echoblossom, RiverClan's medicine cat, and Wolfshadow, a ShadowClan warrior who fell in love with each other. :Due to her name, Dapplestar looks down upon Echokit, often taunting her that she'll grow up to be a traitor just like Echoblossom. The harassment escalates, to daily bullying. Dapplestar goes as far as to deny Echokit an apprentice ceremony, but Snowstorm and Thistleflame intervene, saying that it's ridiculous to hold a grudge against someone who had done nothing wrong. Dapplestar, frustrated, eventually relents, and gives Echopaw to Rushfire reluctantly as a mentor. :After only a few moons of training, Dapplestar drives Echopaw out of RiverClan after she accidentally gives another apprentice a scratch during battle training. Dapplestar attacks Echopaw before she can leave, and leaves her with multiple wounds. She turns to Icepaw and threatens that she'll kill her if she follows Echopaw, and yells that she always knew Echopaw would eventually betray her Clan. Horrified, Echopaw obeys Dapplestar's orders and runs out, running as far as her paws can take her. :Eventually, she passes out from exhaustion near the ThunderClan-WindClan border. Mallowpaw finds her, and begins to heal her. Eventually, Bearstep, the deputy of ThunderClan finds them as he's patrolling and questions what's going on. Mallowpaw reports Echopaw's condition, and offers her a spot in WindClan. Terrified, Echopaw yowls out that it's too close to RiverClan and that she needs to run far, far away. Bearstep offers to house her in ThunderClan, and Mallowpaw agrees that would be best. He brings her back to camp where Ashenhawk, the medicine cat heals her. When she wakes up, Sunstar asks her for information, recognizing the RiverClan scent on her. Terrified and pressured, Echopaw backs up, starting to panic. Given a few more days to heal, she finally manages to tell Sunstar that Dapplestar had driven her out. :Unsure what to do with her, and whether if he could trust her, Sunstar keeps her confined to camp, refusing to let her officially join ThunderClan until he could figure out if she was telling the truth. He knew of the war between ShadowClan and RiverClan, but didn't quite believe it got as violent as Echopaw's testimonies gave. After receiving a call of help from ShadowClan directly, he realizes Echopaw was telling the truth, and eventually relents, letting her become an apprentice of ThunderClan. He gives her Bearstep as a mentor. :Struggling with her trauma and new home, Echopaw often has nightmares and struggles with her training. Streamtail, Bearstep's former apprentice, befriends Echopaw, helping her get through what she lived through. Bearstep also encourages her heavily, and she eventually earns her warrior name, Echowind. When Sunstar is killed by Brambledusk in a border skirmish, Echowind is heartbroken over the loss of the cat she saw as a father figure. :When Swiftcloud comes to ThunderClan for aide during RiverClan's civil war, Echowind begs Bearstar to let her come on the battle patrol, and he reluctantly agrees, knowing how important it is to her that she fight alongside her sister. After Dapplestar is defeated, Iceshine talks to her sister at a Gathering, telling her that Dapplestar was gone and asks her if she wants to rejoin RiverClan. Echowind gently denies the offer, saying that she found a family in ThunderClan. Iceshine reminds her that she is her family, and Echowind tells her that they will always be family, and she will always love her, but they are in different Clans. Iceshine is able to accept this, no matter how much it hurts her, as she knew that Echowind would never truly be able to belong in a place where she would be hated because of one thing that did not define her. : Personality :Despite being separated by her twin sister, Echowind maintains an optimistic outlook on the future. She is generally cheerful and very pleased to be living the life she lives. Though she struggles at times, she always tells herself that things will get better. She is extremely friendly with her Clan, and holds a soft spot for her sister and RiverClan due to her upbringing there. Her patience leaves her very slow to anger, but once she hates, she hates for life and will never lift the grudge. Trivia Roleplayer statements *She is the twin sister to Iceshine. *She struggles with some slight PTSD due to Dapplestar's harassment. *For awhile, she resented Echoblossom for sharing the same prefix. However, she ultimately releases the grudge when she heals and realizes that Echoblossom was innocent in her torment and it was all Dapplestar's doing. *She sees Sunstar as a father figure, and Bearstar as a brother figure. Theme songs *'Sweetener' by Ariana GrandeSweetener by Ariana Grande on Youtube Echowind / Streamtail *'Choke' by I Don't Know How, But They Found MeChoke by I Don't Know How But They Found Me on Youtube Echowind / Iceshine *'A Walk Through Hell' by Say AnythingA Walk Through Hell by Say Anything on Youtube Gallery Charart Real life Family :Mother: ::Snowstorm - Deceased :Father: ::Thistleflame - Deceased :Sister: ::Iceshine - Alive References and citations Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Warriors